1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for sending audio data with text data as a single message to another location. In particular, the present invention relates to sending, via an e-mail system, a recorded audio portion of a message together with a text data portion of the message.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current e-mail systems allow for the sending and receiving of text data between different locations. However, such systems do not provide a convenient way to send an audio message together with text data.